<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gloves and Rings by sonysakura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059971">Gloves and Rings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonysakura/pseuds/sonysakura'>sonysakura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The one where they're married hedgehogs [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dimension Travel, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Game!Sonic is very protective of Movie!Sonic, Gen, M/M, Maddie Wachowski and Tom Wachowski are Sonic the Hedgehog's Parents, Married Couple, My Sonadow series is still a mess of continuities but StH 2020 is actually StH 2020, POV Outsider, Tails isn't in the picture yet, There are also hints of some sad topics being discussed, a bit I guess, as I like to think there were a few months before the post-credits scene happened</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:13:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonysakura/pseuds/sonysakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maddie noticed her Sonic being picky about where and when to take off his gloves, even though he couldn't really explain their significance. To see an older Sonic from another dimension being flippant about taking off his was pretty surprising. But it led to an interesting discovery, so she's not going to question it much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The one where they're married hedgehogs [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gloves and Rings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is also a translation of a fic I wrote back in May, but haven't typed out in Russian yet. The thing about this one is that it's actually the very first I thought about, when I wanted some 'married' content, after I learned that according to etiquette rings should be worn UNDER the gloves. And it was written right after "An Invitation". I'm not entirely satisfied with it, but... here you go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maddie got used to seeing Sonic wearing his gloves all the time. The times when he took them off were few and far between. He was very picky about when and where to take off his gloves (maybe because they were one of two items of clothing he was wearing on the regular, she could only guess as he couldn’t really explain their significance), so it took some time to finally see him without them, but at the end of the day they have been living in the same house for a few months now. And the longer it was the calmer he was about taking off his gloves in their presence. However, she did not expect the same from his older counterpart from another dimension. Therefore Maddie was rather surprised, when Sonic Sr. nonchalantly pulled off his gloves to help her in the kitchen. Not counting his peach fur, his hands weren’t much different from her son’s. Well, there was one interesting thing: there was a silver ring of a rather simple design on the ring finger of his left hand. And after waiting for a right moment, Maddie finally casually pointed at the ring and asked:</p><p>“Are you married?”</p><p>Sonic raised his hand closer to his eyes to look at the ring as if he forgot it was there, and beamed:</p><p>“Yep! It’s been almost two years.”</p><p>“Oh! Who? I mean, not like a name will tell me anything, but—”</p><p>“Him,” without letting her finish the sentence, he waved his hand in the direction of the living room, where their second guest was showing the basics of something they called “Chaos Control” to the younger Sonic under Tom’s supervision. “I thought it’s obvious.”</p><p>“Obvious” was a bit of a stretch, but the woman agreed their very close relationship didn’t exactly fit into “friendly rivals” as they introduced themselves upon arrival. Judging by the fact that the second futon and bedding she got for them were left untouched, they slept together. And while the older Sonic was tactile with everyone once he was given permission to be, he and Shadow were nearly always in physical contact with each other like they were two magnets. Alright, maybe it was kind of obvious... </p><p>“I didn’t want to assume anything. Why didn’t you tell us from the beginning?”</p><p>The blue hedgehog hummed, still carefully chopping the vegetables.</p><p>“You see, Shadow didn’t exactly grow up in the most tolerant environment. He used to trust only his immediate family, and even that didn’t work perfectly. I can understand; sometimes it’s just easier not telling people. I’m not bothered by it, not really.”</p><p>“Well, why telling me now then?”</p><p>Sonic leveled an intent look that screamed of a challenge at her and spoke in a calm, even tone:</p><p>“This Sonic has already went through a lot, and I wouldn’t want him to ever find himself in the same situation my partner was trapped in. If there was a reason to take him from a potentially hateful household, I wouldn’t hesitate.”</p><p>Maintaining eye contact and feeling how tense the atmosphere is, Maddie smiled and said:</p><p>“Good thing you wouldn’t have to do this.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m glad, too,” he answered with his own smile, as they went back to preparing dinner in comfortable silence.</p><p>***</p><p>Next morning Maddie was walking towards the kitchen when she heard quiet laughter in the living room. At first glance it looked like there was no one in the room, but after stepping inside she saw that the couch was occupied by a couple of hedgehogs. Sonic was resting atop his partner with his head on his folded arms and his nose buried into the white fur, kicking up his legs lazily. Shadow was scratching him behind his ears. They weren’t wearing their gloves, and matching silver rings glinted in the morning light. It was such an adorable picture that Maddie regretted she couldn’t preserve it and let out a small “Aww”, which earned her a stare from two pairs of eyes. Shadow clearly tensed.</p><p>“Good morning, Maddie!” the blue one was quick to greet her.</p><p>“Mrs. Wachowski.”</p><p>The woman quickly waved both of her hands.</p><p>“No-no, pretty sure I already asked you — call me Maddie.”</p><p>It was noticeable that a bit of tension left Shadow’s body at that, and he smiled a tiny smile and nodded:</p><p>“Maddie then.”</p><p>She grinned and returned to her previous route, leaving them to their morning snuggles, but not before hearing Sonic say to his husband:</p><p>“Told ya, they’re alright.”</p><p>Walking into the kitchen and getting out a pan, Maddie couldn’t help but think whether there was a Shadow in their dimension, and if there was, what his life was like...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Random thought, but it's connected to a fic, kind of: I recently saw another bad take about people not really being LGBT+ unless they come out, and I just wanted to say they probably never had to sit through a mandatory seminar on "LGBT is very bad" at work feeling like an undercover agent (the only amusing part of it). If you're in the closet, you don't have to come out and prove anyone anything, especially if it's dangerous. You're valid as you are.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>